Love of my Life
by tis-potter
Summary: This is the complicated story of how James and Lily...well, how Lily finally found out her true feelings for James. It is the story of friendships, dying relationships, Love and Hate, and the undying triumph of a young boy.


Disclaimer- I do not own anything Harry Potter, except for some of the characters I created.

A beautiful sunset, played across the horizon of a small village outside of Salisbury. A young girl of sixteen, lying in a fenced off field, watched with mesmerization as the sun went to rest. She spotted an Eagle spread his wings and come into a dive, the Dark Specimen swooped over her and went the direction off to her right.

She pushed herself off of the ground to watch it for a while, then placed her head back onto the ground, feeling the rough grass mould to the shape of her frame. She was seconds from falling into a deep sleep, when she heard a high pitched scream coming from her home.

She jumped up in an instant, her instincts coming into play. She ran as fast as she could, pulling out her wand as she went; she came to the gate, but it wouldn't open so she jumped over it and continued going. She could feel her heart racing, she didn't know what to expect when she got to her destination, but then a feeling deep down inside told her she didn't want to find out.

Finally reaching her home she came to a stop, her common sense taking over. She would have to tread softly, Dark wizards could be about…

She turned her back towards to wall and began to shift sideways. She came to the door, there was definitely trouble inside, she could hear a lot of yelling. Slowly, under her breath, she counted, "1...2...3!" Opening the door with such force that amazed her own self, she pointed her wand and yelled "STUPEFY!" Then another scream sounded. It was her Sister Petunia. "LILY! You… OH MY GOD! What did you do to my Vernon! Oh Lord! Put him right you imbecile! FIX HIM!" Lily felt heat rushing to her face and a blush so fierce that she felt that her ears were going to start steaming.

Her sister was standing over Vernon, who was lying sprawled on the kitchen table. He also appeared to have blood on his face. Lily was confused. What was going on?

She began to stutter "Well…I-I was um, well in the field, and I-I…I dunno. I heard a scream and well, you know, I came, I thought umm, that Wizards were here, so-" Petunia cut her off. "SHUT-UP! DO NOT mention them you idiot! Someone might hear!"

Lily gave her Sister a quizzical look, "But, um, no one lives near us 'Tunia an-" Petunia looked outraged. "Don't you dare raise your voice to me! God what Mom would do! Now fix him! Did you murder him! MURDERER! There's blood!" Petunia fell to the floor in racked sobs.

Lily looked down at her in disgust. Petunia had touched a nerve, and she felt herself going redder, but not out of embarrassment.

"Yah, well Mom wouldn't have made me so upset that I have to go lay in a damn FIELD for hours at a time so I can get away from the idiots I live with! Mom wouldn't scream her head off when an eagle comes to the house! And MOM would not YELL AT ME THE WAY YOU DOOOOO! I HATE YOU, AND VERNON, AND I AM LEAVING! SO JUST SHUT UP! I HOPE I NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Lily pushed her sister aside as hard as she could, and ran for the staircase. Then she remembered what caused all of this. She turned around and grabbed the letter that the Eagle had, attached to his talons. She walked up to Vernon and pointed her wand to him.

Petunia screeched and jumped on top of him, trying to push Lily away, Lily sighed and tried to move Petunia out of the way. "Okay then," Lily said quietly, raising her wand to petunia. Petunia let out a yelp. She slid off of Vernon while Lily performed a spell, "_enervate." _Vernon woke with a start and tried to raise his head.

Lily touched the blood on his face and smelled it. Then she touched her tongue to it. She looked over to Petunia with a smirk, "Ketchup. You freak." Lily walked away from the kitchen, satisfied with the surprised looks she left them with.

Running up to her room she heard the screech of the Eagle, and his wings flapping. The eagle followed her and started to peck at her hands. "Stop it!" Lily yelled, pulling her hand away, realizing what it wanted, she pulled the letter open and read:

_Evans, _

James Potter here, just wanted to tell you that Billy is here with Sirius, she is in…well, hysterics, and Sirius kicked me out of the room so they could talk, so I decided to send you this note, Love. Anyways, how are you? I am good, I could be better…with you. Joking, please don't stop reading…Actually I am done, so yah.

Your significant other (I hope)

James H. Potter

P.S. I love you

P.P.S You can come and visit anytime soon, seeing as I have invited you every Summer since second year, one would be nice enough to actually accept the invitation. Or would you like to come for Christmas? I'll go ask Mum K!

Love James… Your cuddly Bear

Lily was used to these by now, he usually wrote to her a lot in the summer, but usually he used a barn owl. It was very annoying, and the fact that he caused all of these problems just pissed her off even more. It was all his fault, and she would never forgive him. But that wasn't the point, she had to find out where to go.

Lily pet the Eagles head, and nuzzled his melon. He spread his wings and soared out of her open window… Wait! She would go to Billy's place- then she remembered what the note said.

She had just skimmed through it after it said James' name! Billy was there! She had to go and see her. Lily pointed her wand at her trunk and yelled "Pack!" Everything went into the trunk, although it was messy, it was very fast. Lily grabbed her cat Fluffy, and Nifty, her owl's, cage. She was out delivering a letter to Jennifer.

Lily grabbed her trunk, making sure she made a loud noise with the trunk at every step she took. She gave her home a last look and walked over to the mantelpiece over the fireplace. A picture of her and her family on a trip caught her eye. Lily must have been about 8; Petunia, a couple of years older.

Then she saw her mother, beautiful with strawberry blonde hair and green emerald eyes, and her father standing tall with Fiery red hair and blue eyes. Lily felt hot tears stinging her eyes, but she wiped them away quickly. She grabbed the frame, and pulled it open, she took the photograph and stuck it in her pocket.

The Knight bus gave an enormous jump as Lily flew forward into the window, her hot chocolate spilling over her front. The bus attendant who had one too many pimples pulled her upright and pulled a fluff out of her ruffled hair. " So long Mr.Shornlorf," He said to an old man who seemed all too happy to be getting off of the bus.

he bus jolted forward and Lily fell backward onto the floor. The attendant pulled her up again. "As I was saying Mrs.…Lily was it?" Lily nodded her head slightly, feeling a headache come on.

"Anyways Mrs.Lily, I just had a son! He's jus' the cutest thing yah ever saw miss! Named him Stan…wait…yah Stan! Wanna see him?" He asked as he pulled out a photo of an adorable baby with oddly shaped ears. Lily smiled slightly, then she lurched forward as the bus came to a stop.

"Well Mrs.Lily, it was pleasure serving you on this beautiful night, and I hope to see you again" He said with a wink. The bus driver turned and smiled at Lily. "Potter residence. Cambridge."

Lily thanked them as they helped her out by grabbing her cage and trunk, Fluffy hot on her tail. The poor feline had just as bad a time on the knight bus, if not worse.

Lily stepped onto a gravel road in front of a magnificent Home. However the word home was not enough to describe it, it was like a small castle, an enormous mansion. Lily felt herself gasp at the sight, the way the stars winked in the background, there was also a lake in the distance and a paddock on a hill surrounded by trees.

Then she saw it, a wonderful quidditch Pitch. It was her favorite sports in the wizarding world, although she never revealed this to anyone, it was one of her bet kept secrets, nobody knew. Not even Billy. Everyone always wondered where she would go in the middle of the night, or early in the morning. Sometimes it would tire her in classes, but she absolutely loved flying.

Lily pulled her trunk up onto its wheel, but it wouldn't budge because of the gravel. Lily pulled out her wand, "_Wingardium Leviosa."_

The trunk began to float and it followed her up the steps to the Potters' home. She liked being able to do magic out of school now, everything wasn't such a hassle. She came to the door and was about to knock on the beautifully carved knocker.

Then Lily realized what she was doing…Running to James Potter's house! Imagine what people would think of her! What was she possibly thinking, why didn't she go to Jennifer's! Lily was turning to leave when suddenly the door opened.

There was James Potter standing there in the illuminated doorway. "Damn it," Lily muttered under her breath. "What was that?" James asked. "Nothing Potter. What's with the manly voice, you can put it off now. Why you act like that around myself is beyond me!" Lily retorted while pushing him out of the way. Then she looked at him more carefully and gasped. Oops. The man standing in front of her was not James, but what looked like his father. They looked so alike it was unreal.

" I-I…Umm, what I meant…was…I dunno- I thought, because you look like…Umm-" She was suddenly cut off by someone tackling her to the ground giving her a hug. She hugged Billy back and began to laugh. For the second time that night she was mistaken.

James. Potter. Was. Hugging. Her! Lily jumped up, going very red in the face. James grabbed her around the waist and spun her in mid air. "I knew you come! I knew it! See Dad, told yah she would come this time! I told you! Finally! I was wondering when you were gonna come and visit." Lily tried to push James off but he was hugging her so tight that she couldn't even budge. "JAMES!" Lily yelled.

James backed away in surprise. "Wow! Your happy to see me too!"

Lily pushed him away and managed to walk away without him grabbing her. With her back still turned with her back to him she said "I am NOT happy to see you, you fool!" She turned and stared at him, looking very flushed. "It's all your fault I am even here! I hate you!" Lily yelled. Mr.Potter chuckled under his breath and patted James on the back. "Feisty, isn't she!" James was looking at the ground. "I know Dad, that's what I told you." Lily was going very red in the face, "I am NOT feisty!" But they weren't listening, they carried on their conversation, as if she wasn't even there. "Very beautiful too" Mr. Potter said. "Well you picked a good one son, I must go tell your Mother!" Mr. Potter ruffled his sons hair and walked out of the room humming a tune, with a little jump in his step.

"James looked back up at Lily. "I'm sorry, I just thought, that since you showed up, that we were…You know-" Lily cut in, "Well you thought wrong," she said coldly.

"Ouch, nice one" came from the next room. James went beet red, "DAD!" "K, I'll go tell mom" Mr. Potter said, you could hear his footsteps getting quieter.

James looked back down at his feet again. He looked up and towards at her, his messy hair, falling into his Hazel-Grey eyes. He gave her a grin, those darn dimples found there way onto his face. Lily's stomach did those ridiculous little flip-flops. Lily felt herself going red and gave him a dirty look.

James walked towards her, he was inches from her face. She could feel his breath on her, it smelled of vanilla. He suddenly grabbed her trunk, "Well, I guess I'll show you your room." He said with a hint of humor. He made her sick, he just wanted to get to her. How she hated him.

Well that's my first chapter for now guys! I hope you like it! Please, Please review! I promise there is lot's more to come. I don't mind criticism, that's what makes writers good. Please tell me any mistakes I may have made so I can fix them for you!

Love,

The author girl.


End file.
